ffofandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
Equipment There are 4 different armor classes and 9 different weapon classes, not counting sub classes, or unarmed combat. The formula for defense gained from armor is 10 + (required proficiency * .3) Armor Heavy Armor Heavy armor pieces provide a block chance, even if they are not shields. Heavy armor, however, also reduces agility and causes mages to fizzle their own spells. Heavy armor is the 2nd cheapest, but heaviest. Adamantine > Guardian > Warlord > Dragon > Steel > Silver > Iron > Bronze > Copper > Chain > Wood > Leather Light Armor Light armor pieces provide a chance to continue movement while attacking, and increases your Dexterity. However, Light armor still causes mages to fizzle their own spells. Light armor is the 2nd lightest and cheapest. Mithril > Samurai > Titanium > Rune > Eleven > Blood > Gladiator > Viking > Berserker > Desert > Pupil > Cloth Stealth Armor Stealth armor pieces greatly increase agility. Stealth will still cause mages to fizzle their own spells. Stealth armor is the 2nd heaviest, and most expensive. Black Leather > Kingly/Regal > Sneak/Assassin > Lackluster/Swindler > Royal > Ninja > Highwayman > Fur > Bandit > Rogue > Thief > Traveler > Initiate Mage Armor Mage armor pieces increase the magic stat, and are the lightest set, but are the second most expensive set. Archwizard/Glittering > Sage > Enchanter > Warlock > Crimson > Sorcerer > Wizard > Conjuror > Shaman > Druidic > Apprentice > Novice Weapons Knife Daggers increase Luck, raising crit chance, but are weaker than Forked Knives Daggers: Stiletto > Silver > Stalray > Large > Bandit Knife > Small Forked Knives: Gekiretsu Ikazuchi > Slayer Sai > Hissori Yochi > Hayai Kaze > Hyzou > Kyzawa Specialty Knives: Great Knife, Suicide Knife Great Knife is a large, 2 handed knife that attacks quickly but deals high damage, it also increases luck as it belongs to the straight knife branch. Suicide Knife can be used to commit suicide, dying with reduced loss of items or experience. Melee Nunchucks are the most powerful Melee weapon, but do not provide any stat bonuses. Tonfas increase agility, and claws increase dexterity. Nunchucks: Ancient > Silver > Spiked > Iron > Wooden Tonfas: Bladed > Silver > Savage > Lion > Iron > Wooden Claws: Beast > Assassin > Bear > Pounce Staff Magic staves increase the magic stat, while melee staves do not. Melee Staves: Iron > Wooden Magic Staves: Wizard > Moon > Power > Chronos > Terror > Azure > Shadow Cane > Snake > Apprentice Blade Standard blades are quicker than Axes, but weaker. Axes reduce the user's dexterity, however, while standard blades do not. Two handed swords are very powerful but require both hands and reduce the user's agility. Standard Blades: Guardian > Katana > Lunar > Silver > Banded > Short > Falchion > Sabre > Mynzikuni > Scimitar > Rapier Axes: Double-Bladed > Brutal > Hand Axe Two Handed: Giant's Blade > Warlord Blade > Masamune > Mylthos > Blackhieg > Claymore > Buster Sword Blunt Clubs slightly raise dexterity, while hammers reduce it. Maces are easy to use but are the most expensive of the three. Clubs: Iron Bludgeon > Wooden Club Hammers: Titanium War > War > Silver > Sledge > Stone > Iron > Wooden Maces: Elven > Fury > Iron > Spiked Club Whips Whips can reach 2 tiles and are quick, but relatively weak. Flails are more powerful, but slower than regular whips. Whips: Slayer > Raikou > Druidic > Scale > Hikaru > Leather > Thorn Flails: Morning Star > Flail > Chain Whip Polearms Lances are more powerful than Spears, but reduce your agility. Spears are also faster. Lances: Star > Mithril > Dragoon > Plumed > Knight > Squire > Wooden Spears: Voulge > Glaive > Halberd > Sturdy Pike > Tribal > Steel > Trident > Stone > Bamboo Quartstaff Projectiles Bows are extremely fast, but deal very little damage, whereas guns are extremely slow, expensive, rare, and weak, they scale off of magic stat. Bows: Great > Midnight > Pulse > Dawn > Swift > Composite > Ranger Short > Longbow > Hunter's > Short > Slingshot Guns: Silver Musket > Flintlock > Arbalest > Matchlock > Blunderbuss > Culverin > Arquebus > Hand Cannon > Handgonne Thrown Weapons Thrown weapons scale off of dexterity. Javelin > Throwing Axe > Chakram > Bola > Boomerang > Shuriken > Rock Accessories Necklaces Wolf Necklace / String Pincer - Strength Great Imp Charm / Feather Necklace - Agility Cougar Necklace - Dexterity Muck Skull - Magic Defense Stone Charms - Defense Rings Howl of Fenrir - Summons Great Wolves to aid the player Alchemist's Ring - Increases the chance of consumables to drop from monsters Sage Ring - Sage mage set ring, increases magic. Equipment modifiers Modifiers come in 3 different types; Quality, Prefix, and Suffix. Quality Quality can be changed by upgrading or degrading a piece of equipment at a blacksmith. Each upgrade increases the stats by about 5%. Quality ranges from Worthless to Perfect. Better quality equipment is more durable and effective than worse quality equipment. When an item takes too much damage before being repaired, its quality will drop by 1 tier. Prefix Prefixes are elemental attributes. There are 6 standard and 4 nonstandard elemental types. Higher tier elements will provide more elemental damage, or absorption to damage, of that type. The elemental wheel is as follows: Air > Earth > Lit > Water > Fire > Ice > Air And the nonstandard wheel: Cure > Poison > Light > Dark > Cure Elemental equipment comes in more than 1 tier; a fire elemental piece can range in fire aspect from "Flame" to "Flare", or a dark piece from "Shadow" to "Doom". Earth Sand, Earth, Granite, Rock, Crystal, Stone, Quake Air Breeze, Gust, Wind, Aero, Storm, Tornado, Sky Fire Flame, Burn, Fire, Inferno, Blaze, Lava, Flare Water Aqua, Water, Wave, Tidal, Flood, Torrent, Tsunami Ice Cold, Snow, Frost, Ice, Freeze, Blizzard, Glacier Lit Shock, Zap, Volt, Lightning, Bolt, Thunder, Thor Dark Shadow, Dark, Shade, Unholy, Demon, Hell, Doom Light Bright, Light, Radiant, Gleaming, Flash, White, Holy Poison Poison, Taint, Bio, Venom, Blight, Plague, Bane Cure Alleviation, Soothe, Remedy, Pure, Heal, Cure, Life Suffix Suffix modifiers affect pieces of equipment in varying ways. Damage Return: suffix: Thorns, Spikes, Razors, Swords equipment: overarmor, wrist, head, and hands A portion of all melee damage is returned to the attacker. Returned damage is not affected by defense and cannot be blocked. The effect is only produced when the item is targeted. Dexterity Reduction: suffix: Blundering equipment: all weapons The hit rate of players using weapons with this suffix is reduced. Drain: suffix: HP: Leech, Locust, Lamprey MP: Bat, Wraith, Vampire equipment: all weapons For HP draining suffixes, a portion of the weapon's damage is returned to the attacker as health during each attack. For MP draining suffixes, a percentage of the target's maximum MP is returned to the attacker. Durability Increase: suffix: Ages equipment: all The item's durability is increased to 500%. Knockback: suffix: Bear equipment: all weapons but knives The target is pushed one tile away from the attacker during a successfully completed attack. Multitile monsters are not affected. Proficiency Reduction: suffix: Ease equipment: all Proficiency requirements to use the affected item are lowered considerably. Rapid Casting: suffix: Magus equipment: staves The lag time between clicking and actually casting a spell is removed. In order to have this effect, the staff must be equipped as the primary weapon. Rapid Striking: suffix: Swiftness equipment: all The lag time between clicking and actually attacking with a weapon is removed. Recoil Reduction: suffix: Rabbit, Cheetah equipment: all weapons Using a weapon with recoil reduction reduces the cooldown time after an attack. Regeneration: suffix: HP: Sapling, Vine, Oak MP: Spirit, Soul, Will o' Wisp Stamina: Wanderer, Wayfarer, Traveler equipment: overarmor, wrist, head, and hands. The wearer slowly regains health, mana, or stamina over time. For stats that regenerate automatically, the rate is increased. Effects are cumulative. Speed Boost: suffix: Pacing, Haste, Speed, Acceleration equipment: foot armor The wearer's speed is increased by a considerable amount. Stat Boost: suffix: HP: Jackal, Fox, Wolf, Tiger, Mammoth, Colossus MP: Newt, Frog, Lizard, Snake, Serpent, Dragon equipment: tunics and pants The wearers maximum HP or MP is increased by a percentage determined by the suffix. Effects are cumulative. Weight Increase: suffix: Snail, Turtle equipment: overarmor, wrist, head, hand, and shields Item weight increases. Armor provides greater defense, and weapons have greatly increased recoil times. Weight Reduction: suffix: Feather, Wings equipment: all Stamina drain and speed reduction caused by the item is reduced. Feather and Wings also grant the same bonus as Rabbit and Cheetah for recoil reduction. __FORCETOC__